Blossom Beth
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: This was made in honor of the Rascal Flats song Skin, so it's quick and touching. NOT a song-fic


_**Author Note:**_ Oh my goodness, the author notes on this story. XD This is the author from 2014, popping in to say that I was NOT in fact, trying to sound cocky by the author's notes in this story. I was just being twelve years old, naive, and happy. :P My newer writings are much more advanced and have improved a great deal from this. Thank you so much for all the support!

Original Posting/Completion Date: 11/14/10.

* * *

Blossom Beth

Author Note: Hey, hey again, and hey some more! ;). Pooffoop1 here! Do any of you listen to Rascal Flats? If so, anybody who likes the song _Skin _will connect. I thought about that song, then imaged if Blossom was in that position. This is just a touching story I came up with, so enjoy!

Blossom laid on her bed, thinking back. What a day. She was 16 now, and very smart. She had given up that bow, and now wore her waist long orange hair with a red scrunchie. She wore different clothes every day, and now had her own room. She was very happy. However, one day, disaster was seen.

She had been rushing down the stairs, late for school. She then tripped and fell to the bottom. Being super powered, she would be okay. But a bruise on her back wouldn't go away. She was worried, so her family and herself went to the doctor.

She was scared to death when the doc said it may be cancer. Professor sat, fiddling with his tie. Buttercup clung to her chair, white. Bubbles combed Blossom's long hair, trying to calm her. Blossom flipped through an old magazine. Her brave heart had packed up and moved. Finally, a nurse with a big smile came in. She ushered them into a room, and a doc came to Blossom.

"Honey, we've seen a quarter sized cancer," he said softly. Blossom squeezed Bubbles' hands. "However, if we do surgery now, it will not come back," he said, "so, if the rest will leave..." Professor kissed his child, Buttercup said, "Be strong." Buttercup walked off, crying. Blossom waited for Bubbles' tears, but Bubbles didn't cry.

"Blossom, everything will be okay. The good Lord will look after you, so have faith," she said. With that, she hugged her sister and left. Blossom nodded, then laid on her stomach and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she was no longer in pain. She was walking to a man in black in a park. They began to dance, and the wind blew her hair. She didn't see his face, but she laid her head on his chest. She was in love.

But she then really woke up. Her family was gathered around her. "The doc said it went great. He gave you Kemo, the strongest there is," Professor assured. "Let's go home," Buttercup smiled, picking her up.

For the next two weeks, Blossom recovered. One day, Bubbles rushed in her room and said, "The prom is this Friday!" They squealed and got new dresses. The big night, Blossom got up to get ready. But her hair was fallen out and on her pillow. She wailed in agony. Bubbles saw, and they cried together.

Blossom slept in her sisters arms. She dreamed of the man and the dancing. When she woke up, Professor was at her doorway. "A boy needs to see you," he said. Blossom went to the doorway, and a boy in jeans and a sweatshirt smiled at her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Not important. I want to take you to the prom," he replied. "But my hair is..." she began. But he took his hat off. Everybody cried in joy. His hair was not there.

Blossom touched the skin, then nodded. They danced in the school until late. Bubbles' words echoed in Blossom's head, and she was relaxed. "Who are you?" she asked him again. "Brick Jojo," he chuckled. Blossom gasped, then laid her head on his chest. He was the man she had dreamed of. But why?

Now she kept thinking about Brick. She didn't know why she felt mushy, but then something flew into her window. It was Brick's red hat. A note on it read: **Keep it. It may help. -Brick. **She put the cap on, then smiled at Brick below. She wasn't scared anymore.

Author Note: Oh, it's just so beautiful! Review, and :).


End file.
